Dare or Die
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Ever since the first day of their freshman year of high school the hunger games characters have created a dare club in which they can dare each other to do whatever they want whenever they want. Things just got a lot more interesting. Lots of the main characters !
1. The Curious Incident of the Wig at Lunch

**So I decided to start a new fic. Basically the gang are in high school and have made a club in which they dare each other to do ridiculous things, who knows what's going to happen.**

Clove POV

"I dare you to launch your sandwich at Miss Trinket." Whispers Eliza (Foxface) into my ear. I smile and nod.

Ever since freshman year of high school me and Eliza have been best friends. It was also on that day that I met the people that I'm sat at the table with now and we made our dare club.

It started when we were sat in home room first lesson of the freshman year and I was sat next to one of my best, and oldest, friends Johanna Mason.

She's always been outgoing but when she dared me to throw a pen at Mr. Abernathy's head I just laughed, I mean what could possibly go wrong. So I threw it and it hit him in the chest.

He just picked it up of the floor and said, "Hey, that's where my pen went!" We just laughed it off.

That's when we met Eliza, she told us she thought it was funny and then dared Johanna to throw a paper plane at one of the guys in our class.

So she threw it and it made contact with soft blonde hair. He spun round and asked what was going on and we told him we were playing dares, so he hollered at his friend Marvel, "Hey Marv. I dare you to spring this pen at the girl next to you."

Marvel only smirked and sprung the pen into one of the many loops in the girls dark braid.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Really?" She asked holding up the pen.

"What we're playing dares." He chuckled and Katniss' face lit up.

"Really well then I dare you to ask the blonde next to you to marry you." She gleamed indicating at Eliza. She huffed and tapped on the girls shoulder.

"Hey I was just looking at you and I thought you were so beautiful I wanted to ask you of you'd marry me?" She asked innocently.

The girl looked confused for a second then saw us sniggering in our seats and realised what was going on, "Oh, playing dares are we, well then I dare you to pass that guy a Love Note." glimmer challenged Katniss.

She then sprawled something on a piece of paper and put it on the desk of the blonde haired boy next to her. He then picked it up and read it, "Okay, what is this?" He asked turning to our little group that was beginning to form.

"Oh it was a dare, care to join?" Katniss asked him.

"Well I dare you to start singing Friday!" He exclaimed pointing at Cato.

"As you wish." He nodded and proceeded to sing, very off key, until Mr. Abernathy heard the cacophony.

"Whoever's singing thy god awful song better stop now or I'll be calling Principal Snow in here." He muttered.

A couple sniggered and turned to Cato, "Haha, that was quite funny actually nothing like getting a teacher ticked off." Chuckled Annie.

"Oh, I see what this is, well I dare you, the one next to braid girl to shout I'm sexy and I know it!" Said Finnick, a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes.

"Fine." Huffed Peeta and he screeched, "IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

When Mr. Abernathy had his back turned.

"God what is with the ruckus today." The man grumbled and Gale and Madge turned to Peeta.

"Seriously dude, god it's only the first day of school." Said Gale.

"Haha, Dares Hawthorne."

"Is that so, well then I dare you to ask the guy behind you if he wants to dance" said Madge.

So I turned round and asked Thresh to dance.

Ever since then, whenever, wherever we'll ask each other to do the most ridiculous dares and of course, we did them, the penalty was to be out of the group, and the game forever.

So now I'm sat here wondering how to get the sandwich form our side of the room over onto Miss Trinket's head when the rest of the table turns to me.

"I spy a dare!" Squeals Glimmer, clapping excitedly. And everyone else looks squarely at me. Everyone else being; Gale, Madge, Katniss, Peeta, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Eliza, Johanna, Finnick, Annie and Cato.

"Eliza just dares me to launch my sandwich at Miss Trinket." I tell them and they all smile.

As we are now in our Junior year we have been playing this game for a while now and we all know the rules, Dare or Die. Of course these notorious dares have gotten us into heaps of trouble in the past, but it's better than missing out on all this fun.

So I turn to face Miss Trinket and grab my sandwich. When she isn't looking I hurl it squarely at her bright pink wig. I chuckle as it hits the spot and the wig topples onto the floor.

She shrieks and picks it up, "How rude!" She exclaims, "I'm going to find out who did this and when I do you'll have detention for the rest of the term!" She snaps then stalks off, her heels clopping on the floor.

Moments later Mr. Abernathy, who she'd been talking to, erupts into laughter, "Seriously, who did that, it was hilarious!" We just cast a knowing look at each other and carry on like nothing's happened.

"So, I've done the dare, now it's my turn to challenge you!" I tease and their faces drop. I now have the power, and who knows what crazy dare I'll come up with . . .

**Sooo first chapter! Hope you liked it, what's Clove going to do now she has the Dare? If you have any dare requests tell me and I'll try to incorporate them one way or another. Xx**


	2. What Does The Foxface Say?

**So guys, If you couldn't figure it out from the humorously named chapter title, as requested this is the 'What Does The Fox Say?' Dare, it's funny because I was kind of thinking they should do that song but the fact that it's Eliza is pure genius! **

**So the credit for this one goes to ClovelyLittleReader and cherrycolahoneykisses**

**What does the fox say? Well if the fox could speak it would say "this author does not own the hunger games or the song what does the fox say, oh and stop singing mean songs about meeeee!"**

**Clove POV**

I am buzzing with excitement. You'd never think that in homeroom, first period, that that was even physically possible but boy it is.

I went out last night to the costume store and bought the perfect costume for my latest in my devious series in dares. It's perfect, I downloaded the song onto my iPod and we are ready to go!

All Mr. Abernathy is doing is yammering on about god knows what. I'm just waiting until he leaves to 'Check some of the textbook work', come on we all know he's just sneaking out to get pissed.

So when he announces he's leaving I rip a page out of my textbook, scrawl a few words on it and chuck it at Eliza's head.

**Eliza POV**

So I'm sat here talking to Thresh, he's so cute, when a ball of paper gets thrown at my head.

I turn round, only to see Cato and Clove guffawing and Clove wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"What's that?" Thresh asks as I pick it up.

He leans over my shoulder as I read out: _So I know how much you love foxes Foxface so, I dare you to get up and start singing What Does the Fox Say! Love you bbz xoxo Clove._

Thresh only sniggers as Clove saunters by dropping a black bag next to my desk. Inside it is a fox outfit, complete with ears.

You got to give it to her, the girl knows how to make a good dare. I turn to her, still sniggering with Cato and walk into the supply room.

**Clove POV**

Where is Eliza? She's been in the storeroom for ages! Well not that I'm complaining, I've just been sat talking to Cato, he's so beautiful.

I break my daze as I see a fluffy hand signal a thumbs up from the store room.

"Here it goes!" I giggle to Cato as I press play.

_Dog goes "woof"  
Cat goes "meow"  
Bird goes "tweet"  
And mouse goes "squeak"  
Cow goes "moo"  
Frog goes "croak"  
And the elephant goes "toot"  
Ducks say "quack"  
And fish go "blub"  
And the seal goes "ow ow ow"_

Sings Eliza, clearly unamused by the whole situation.

_But there's one sound  
That no one knows_

I signal at her to dance more.

_What the fox say?  
"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"_

She has started dancing, doing some awkward horse gallop across the front of the room. That just makes me and Cato laugh harder until I'm leaning on his shoulder gasping for air and he is shaking violently, head on the table.

_What the fox say?  
"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"_

_What the fox say?  
"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"_

_What the fox say?_  
_"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"_

_What the fox say?_

She died down a bit now, getting into it. The whole classroom is in fits of giggles by now, Marvel is slamming his hand on the desk flailing his arms around. Johanna is just full on rolling around on the floor.

_Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
Chasing mice  
And digging holes  
Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly you're standing still_

She has now climbed onto Mr. Abernathy's desk, still in the ridiculous costume, belting out the words.

_Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise  
But if you meet  
A friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

She jumps off the desk and starts dancing round the aisles, Glimmer is giggling in an extremely high pitched voice. Katniss and Peeta are giggling to each other, but under their breath so they don't seem rude.

_What does the fox say?  
"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"_

_What the fox say?  
"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"_

_What the fox say?  
"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"_

She actually puts on a convincing performance, honestly it's hilarious.

_What the fox say?  
"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"_

_What does the fox say?_

Just then Mr. Abernathy walks in and we all expected him to be furious. Instead he says, "Hey I love this song!" And joins in.

_The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know you're hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?_

They both start doing some wierd dance that looks strangely like a distorted gangnam style. So with Eliza singing the high pitched notes and Mr. Abernathy singing the low parts, they carry on.

_You're my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?  
(Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do)  
Will we ever know?  
(Bay-budabud-dum-bam)  
I want to  
(Mama-dum-day-do)  
I want to  
I want to know!  
(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)_

The song fades out and all that's left is the roars of laughter coming from pretty much the whole class. Mr. Abernathy isn't actually a bad singer you know.

Cato turns to me gasping for air, "You're hilarious Clove that was hilarious!"

Well that wasn't a boring class.

**So now after that extremely embarrassing dare, Eliza now has the right to pass in the dare, but to who. Any dare ideas you may have, let me know !**


	3. I See Wigs Fly Whenever You Smile

**So everybody, new chapter, YAYYY! This is very fun times! Also, if you read my other fic, "The Moment I Knew" I'm so very sorry I haven't been able to update but, I'm stuck aaaaag! **

**Is everyone else STOKED for Catching Fire, I can't wait I'm sooooo excited, I'm going to see it tomorrow! Aaaaargh!**

**The credit for Johanna's dare in this chapter again, goest to cherrycolahoneykisses, she's so creative!**

**I will own the hunger games when Effie Trinket finally decides to dress like a normal human being.**

Eliza POV

Ohhh, this is going to be fun! I think as I skip down the hallway, that's right skip. I love skipping when I'm happy, it's soo fun.

So I got one of my most expensive rings out of the drawer last night and put it in a nice velvet box ready for today. Marvel's such a player, he won't even care.

So, my skipping stops abruptly when I spot Marvel. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Marvel, you know you get all the girls right?" I smile, twirling my hair trying to act all girly.

"Well yes I do!" He smiles straightening out his collar.

I chuckle as I reply, "And you know you could probably be with any girl you want right?" I smile, tracing his cheek with my hand.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me Eliza?" He smiles again, trying to act cool.

"We'll not so more ask, than tell you." I say again ducking my hair behind my back and fiddling with his tie, "Oh, confident are we?" He says.

"Yes, very because I dare you to ask the first girl you see to marry you, you have to sing to her and everything." I grin evilly at him, revealing the box with my ring in.

His face drops.

Marvel POV

I thought she was going to ask me out, but no she wants me to ask someone to marry me?

Well, if that's how she wants to play it then so be it!

"Okay, fine, whatever, sure." I say taking the ring from her.

"Oh, you didn't think I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend did you?" She asks innocently.

I can't let this hurt my ego, I won't, "Pffft, no, as if I'd say yes anyway." I say, very convincingly I think, but her face says otherwise.

"Just get on with it." She tells me. I nod and tap a girl with blonde hair on the shoulder.

"Ermm, hey, I just wanted to ask you something." I say nervously.

Eliza whispers in my ear, "sing her a song or something!" She tells me.

I swallow and burst out into song right there.

Eliza POV

Oh my god I can't believe he's doing this, it's honestly hilarious.

So, he's stood there in the middle of the hallway singing to this random, but very pretty, girl and everyone has gathered to watch him make a complete fool of himself.

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

He sings, he's not that bad you know, he's snapping his fingers and dancing along, I just feel really sorry for the poor girl he's singing to. She looks very scared.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

He's circling her now, he then stands in front of her and drops onto one knee.

"So, you know, I was just thinking and, well, do you want to marry me?" He asks.

She pulls a very strange face as she responds, "Well, I think I'll pass thank you."

Just then Miss Trinket walks over, "Oh, Mrs. Crane, you're the new teacher right, well I'll show you to your classroom!" She cries whisking the woman away.

Marvel turns round with a sickened expression, "She was a teacher." He cries, "A teacher for gods sake, what's she going to think of me now?" He asks touching his hands to his temples.

"Well, probably not positive things." I chuckle.

"Oh shut up Foxface." He smirks.

"That was a DARE!" I shout back at him but unfortunately he has the power now.

Marvel POV

I hate having to be the one to give out the dares, I'm not creative at all. I should just get it over with.

"Marvel?" Miss Trinket says, I was kind of drowning her out.

"What was the last thing I said?" She asks.

"Well the last thing you said was 'Marvel?' Miss." I reply.

"Very well, very well, I guess I will also be saying that on the register for detention tomorrow, for rude manners." She says snapping her focus back to the board.

Oh great, now I have detention on my own. Unless, I get someone to join me? I spin round to face Johanna.

"Haha, Shame, you got told by Miss Trinket." She sings, mocking me.

"Oh yeah, and so will you, because I dare you to go up to 'put something in the bin' and trip over her whilst yelling TIMBER!" I say, what? I didn't want detention on my own did I?

She just glares at me, huffs and scrapes back her chair. She skips to the front and drops some paper into the bin. Whilst walking back she knocks into Miss Trinket, as mentioned, and yells, "TIMBERRRRRR!" at the top of her lungs.

Unfortunately for her, Miss Trinket was holding a cup of coffee in her hand which got knocked, all over her face and wig.

She spits out some of the coffee that got into her mouth and, whilst sodden cries, "My fake tan was MAHOGONY! You will be joining Mr. Lux in detention tomorrow!"

That should be fun, right?

**Any dare requests are hugely accepted, that's all for now, see you next time my lovelies xx**

**I thought I would now take the time at the end of every chapter to thank all of my beautiful reviewers so here goes:**

**Chapter 1**  
Cherrycolahoneykisses - that's such a fun dare idea, I was actually thinking of daring someone to do that aswell!

ClovelyLittleReader - oh my god Foxface singing that song? That is amazing and hilarious!

Love and Hate and Sex and Pain - aha glad you liked it so much :)

HungryGamesLover - I HAVE MORE!

Smamidi46 - here's moreeeee!

**Chapter 2**  
Love and Hate and Sex and Pain - haha I know right, Haymitch is like the funniest teacher everrrr!

Cherrycolakisses - Haha, even better fall on EFFIE!

**Chapter 3**  
Cherrycolahoneykisses - haha definitely chapter 5 I just have a great dare for chapter 4!

Smamidi46 - Oh dear, be careful, don't hurt yourself!

Hannie597 - Awww thankyou, I love Johanna too, she's hilarious in the books!


	4. The Grinch in Disguise

**I know it's the new year now but I had the idea for this dare and I just thought I'd share it with you guys!**

**Well hope you all had. A great New Years and Christmas!**

**Johanna POV**  
It's Christmas yay! Carrying on with the festivities I have a fun festive dare for Cato, aka The BFG! I slam my locker shut, grab my sack of joy and head off to the boys locker rooms.

The hallways are deserted now because it's 8:00 and there's still a half hour until school starts. I had to wake up so early for this.

I crack open the door and slip in, sure enough no one is in here. I then slide over to the lockers and reach Cato's. How do I know it's his you ask? Well because he wrote across it:

Cato's locker bitch, don't you dare touch!

Which as incredibly charming as it is is rendered useless as the locker is open. Oh the irony.

Okay I have to be quick because he could be put of practice any minute now, I don't know why they have practice in the morning. I remove his clothes from the locker and something drops on the floor. Is that . . . No . . . It is! Ha, he keeps a picture of Clove in his locker? Oh my god that is creepy, I'm scared now.

Anyway I place the elf costume neatly in his locker along with the big potato sack of Mince pies, yum! I the pop the lid off a pen and scrawl across a post it note:

Hey BFG, so you know I love Christmas right? Well you do know! So I dare you to wear this elf costume ALL day, eat ALL the mince pies in the sack and sing Christmas songs whilst you're walking down the halls! Love you Troll! JJ! PS Nice picture of Clove, I'm going to hang on to this one!

Oh he's just going to love this! I then race away and slip out the door, the last thing I hear before I leave are the shouts of the team, they don't know what's hit them!

Cato POV  
Wait, why is my locker open? I peer inside. Oh shit . . . Where the hell are my clothes? This just gets better and better. That's when I spot the post it.

I scan it quickly and let out a grunt as I pull the costume out of the locker.

"What . . . The hell . . . Is this?!" I shout as i glare at the bright green fabric.

Marvel then turns round to face me, "Haha, oh my god dude shame!" He laughs as he picks up the crumpled post it, "I can't believe it Johanna is a G!" he still laughs.

"Dude this is NOT funny!" I say as he reaches in my locker picking up another item.

"Aww mate, there's a matching hat, ha!" He shrieks.

I just moan as I pull on the costume, with the hat as Marvel insisted, grab the sack of mince pies and slam shut my locker. At that point the whole team burst into roars of laughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up but I will end you all!" I shout. The school bell rings then and I step out into the packed corridors.

I am greeted with shrieks of laughter and phones being flipped out to take pictures. I sigh as I walk through the crowds desperately trying to escape to history whilst singing a very dull rendition of 'We wish you a merry Christmas'. I shove the sack of mince pies in my locker on the way and burst through the doors to my class unceremoniously.

"Well Cato, what a bold choice of attire today." Comments Mr. Crane. Yeah well fuck you crane with your fucking weird ass beard that it looks like you cut out when you were hammered! I think as I slump into my seat.

"Aww, well if it isn't the grinch in disguise." Clove laughs next to me flicking the top of my hat.

"Yeah, merry fucking Christmas." I say sarcastically as Craney calls for class to commence. Half way through glimmer turns round to ask me a question and almost explodes.

"What the hell are wearing Cato you look like you come from bloody whoville!" She whisper shouts.

Clove replies in bursts of laughter, "Jo dared him to dress like that all day and eat mince pies." She smiles at me then looking so cute, god this whole thing would be so sweet if I wasn't dressed like bloody Buddy from Elf!

"Oh my god I love her!" Giggles Glimmer, finally joining in with the laughter.

"Was there something you wanted or did you just turn round to torture me?" I demand.

"Oh no I'm fine now." She smiles wickedly as she spins back round in her seat.

The day soon progresses, of course with lots of laughter and teasing and mockery. Lunch is no grand affair either as I have to stop off for the bloody sack of mince pies and as soon as I step into the lunch room everyone burst out laughing.

I place myself at the table, pick out the first mince pie and bite.

"Oh my god you look like an overgrown elf!" Laughs Eliza.

"Yeah he used too much Elf raising powder!" Says Thresh producing rounds of laughter from the group.

"Yeah the Elf and Safety department were very concerned!" Shouts Clove getting another chorus of laughter.

"Oh yeah Santa Claus got more hoes than little Elfy over here!" Shouts Finnick.

"I hope you all get crocs for Christmas!" I shout to them all.

"Oh oh I got one," says Marvel, this isn't going to end well, "Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, your body rejected the transplant and you died." He laughs.

"No, marvel, that's not funny." Says Gale.

"That's so uncool." Mutters glimmer.

"What a weirdo." Annie whispers.

"Anyway Cato, enjoying the mince pies?" Asks Johanna slyly.

"Oh they're just delicious!" I reply. I finally finish the sack and I'm so full.

The rest of the day passes by and I'm all out of Christmas songs to sing so I resort to "mistletoe" and "all I want for Christmas is you" which got a good laugh from everyone. Great day!

**So that's that and may I just say, 14 reviews in just 3 chapters ! I love you guys!  
Cherrycolahoneykisses - Oh my god like Miley Cyrus and robin thicke aha I'm sooo gonna do that!**

**Smamidi46 - well it's nice to know that I'm making people laugh!**

**Hannie597 - aww thankyou, and I LOVE Johanna too she's amazing!**

**Katnisslover - Thank you!**

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX - oh my god that would be awesome I should have done that damn!**

**Mattea - oh my god he would seem so creepy, imma do that in another chapter!**


	5. Twerking and Flirting

**The credit for these two go out to cherrycolahoneykisses and Guest**

**Also I have a contest in The Moment I Knew and if you win you get to plan the Clato date-o!**

Cato POV  
"Ohh Maaaaadge!" I call as she swishes down the hallway.

"What, Cato? I don't have time for this I have a very tight schedule." She says seeming very flustered whilst opening her locker. Out tumbles a bag of clothes.

"Cato, what is this? Seriously I don't have time for your little tricks right now!" She says very flustered.

"Well that's a shame because I dare you to twerk on some random people in this outfit." I grin.

"I don't even know how to do my hair like this." She sighs picking up the picture of two plait buns on the top of a girls head.

"Well that's where my charming assistant Cloveling comes in." I smile as she materialises from no where.

"Let's get you ready Madge!" Clove squeals as she drags Madge into the bathroom. I can't wait to see the look on peoples faces.

Madge POV  
"I think Cato forgot to give me the rest of the outfit." I sigh as I unlock the door to my cubicle. I step out in what just looks like shiny nude underwear. I. Look. Ridiculous.

"No, no that's it." She says as she leads me to the mirrors.

"I look like an idiot." I sigh as clove scrapes my hair up into two buns on either side of my head and applies red lip gloss.

"Okay you're good to go." She smiles as if this is fun but I just pout.

"Oh chill out, you look super hot like this, you totally rock the look." She smiles.

I give her a nervous grin as I walk out into the hall, cue "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke to blare through the speakers. That's right I forgot Cato was 'connected' and he could get people to do things like that for him.

Well I guess it's now or never. I spin round the nearest guy and bend down. I don't even know how to twerk. Oh it's okay, Johanna is stood there in the crowd showing me how, trust her, the girl has no shame.

So I actually start doing it and in a concentrational habit I stick my tongue out. This looks familiar somehow, I don't know why though.

The boy behind me seems to be slightly embarrassed but I carry on, you'll never guess who walked down the corridor next. Gale. All the colour dropped from his face as he walks over to me.

"Madge?" He asks almost laughing.

"It was a dare." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"No, no, I get it, it's just that you look like someone I used to know like that." He mutters and then darts off. Man, I really like him aswell! Why do these things happen to me.

The next day . . .

Clove POV  
Madge walks cheerily down the hallway toward me. Her sundress swishing with the way she's walking.

"Hey Madge you seem awfully chipper today!"I comment as she stops right infront of me.

"That's because today is a good day!" She smiles happily.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I chuckle.

"Because Little Miss Clueless I dare you to flirt with all of the dare club boys today, especially Cato, and try and hide the fact it's a dare from them.

"Aye aye captain." I say meekly.

"Oh don't look so down, at least you didn't have to twerk on somebody." She says. "

"Okay then." I nod as I slump off. I slam my locker shut and head over to Geography. The only person I know in that class is Marvel . . . Marvel! Perfect. I place myself behind him this lesson.

Mr Faraday keeps drivelling on about the Space Time continuum and very complex Quantum Physics, ( Anyone get my Lost reference?) I mean I don't know why, geography lesson helloooooo. He's just covering for our real teacher though, he's actually a physics teacher, I know right, who knew?

Anyway he sets us off with some work to do and I take my opportunity. Tapping Marvel on the shoulder I start to twirl my hair.

"I'm stuck." I pout.

"Well, which question is it?" He asks.

"Okay you got me, I just wanted to see your beautiful hazel eyes." I smile at him.

"Oh really, and how did this come about?" He smirks smoothing out his hair.

"Well I was just staring at your back and thinking, what a hot back, I want to see the face that's even hotter." I gleam, winking at him.

"Well I do have some kind of charm."he smiles. Oh in your dreams Luxe.

"Haha, I guess you do, how have I never noticed before?" I laugh but Faraday tells us to shut up and turn around.

As one class ends another begins this time with Thresh. "Hey Threshy." I say wiggling his cheek whilst taking a break from sketching.

"Eww Clove, why?" He grunts.

"Well I couldn't help it, you have such a beautiful face, I couldn't resist." I tease.

"Oooookay then." He says rolling his eyes.

I push on, "Well yeah but then again it doesn't compare to your muscular physique." I smile stroking his bicep.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks looking up from his work.

"Oh I'm fine, are YOU alright is the question. " I smirk.

"Well I'm good, I think." He smiles.

"Wanna see what I've been drawing." I say as I spin round my book.

"Is that . . . Me?" He asks. I nod,

"and you see that in the corner, it says I love Threshy Weshy." I tell him.

The bell then rings for break and I hop over to my locker to grab something when I spy a Cato.

"Hey Cato." I smile snaking my arms around his neck, I have to say, for all the flirting I've been doing today I'm definitely enjoying this a lot more, he's just so sweet.

"Well hello to you too Clove." He smiles down at me.

"Why don't you wear your hair pushed back any more? It looks sexy pushed back (Mean Girls!)." I smile with a wink.

"I didn't know you liked it like that."he smiles.

"Oh yeah, it shows me your gorgeous blue eyes more." I say stroking his face with my fingers.

"Well I'll take that into consideration he smiles and walks off.

The day rolls around to lunch and I find myself say between Cato and Thresh, across from Marvel.

"Well this isn't weird." I say biting into my apple.

"Clove I drew a sketch of you." Smiles thresh handing me and A3 roll of paper.

"Clove, I pushes my hair back for you." Smiles Cato brushing out his 'do.

"Clove I got you a picture of my face so you'll never forget what my hot face looks like, I also got you one of my back too so you'll have both." Smiles Marvel.

Oh dear . . .

**Well that's that chapter A 2 in 1! Were you guys excited!? I bet you were! Well thankyou my crazy chickens;  
XxEyelinerHeartsxX - Here's your update**

**Mattea - Great ideas! Don't think I left you out next chapter I'm going to do both your dares!**

**ClovelyLittleReader - Aha I actually never though of him in the outfit much but now that I am . . . LOL**

**AutumnWillow18 - I know right that's all you really can say about him**

**Clovelycato555 - aww glad you liked it**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses - Yeah!**

**Loopid - Thank you!**

**ICraveChocolate21 - ikr that is a little bit creepy, scratch that a lot a bit creepy!**

**Guest - Your dare has come true!**


	6. Every Little Girl needs Hand Soap

**Yayy! Another chapter WOO HOO! I love writing this story, it's so fun!**

**I'm really sorry if your dare hasn't been used, it doesn't mean I don't like it, I just have to catch up on the requests!**

**I also apologise for not updating but I was launching my new story, Never Have I Ever about thg characters in College!**

**The credit for these dares goes to Mattea!**

**Clove POV**  
"Cato!" I call to him as he strolls down the hallway looking 'oh so cool'.

"Yes Cloveling?" He asks smirking.

"You wash your hands after you've been to the toilet don't you?" I smile.

"Well, sometimes." He says guiltily.

"Eew gross! Anyway, you do wash your hands with soap though right?" I ask.

"No?" He says.

"Oh. My. God. Boys are so unsanitary! I can't take it anymore." I sigh as I hand him a bag of hand soaps.

"And what's this?" He asks.

"This, is your next dare, because I dare you to be a soap seller and I want you to walk up to people and smile, do you want any hand soap?" I grin at him.

"Okay then." He sighs as he slumps off.

Cato POV  
I spot a cute sweet freshman walking down the hall alone, I think her name is Seeder?

"Hi?" She asks nervously as I stroke a bar of hand soap.

"Would you like some hand soap?" I ask rubbing it against my face.

"Erm . . . No?" She says and with that she walks off. Rude and disrespectful.

I come across a lonely sophomore, Maysilee and pull her to the side too. "Would you like some hand soap?" I ask with a creeper face still stroking the bar of soap in my hands.

"Are you high?" She asks.

"Nooooo . . . I just wanted to know if you were a sanitary person and would like to buy some soap." I gleam.

"Why?" She questions.

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why. Our hand soap is your best friend, not only is it portable but you'll never have to be dirty again! Oh no! You just got dumped in a slodge of mud and you're covered, never fear! Just whip out your hand soap and you'll be good to go! With our hand soap never be lonely again! You can play catch, you can hug it when you're lonely and even talk to it when you're bored! Soap only available from Cato, for terms and conditions please ask Cato, if you're wandering what scent it is you're screwed because Cato has no idea!" I beam pulling my best commercial face.

"You are high!" She shouts as she walks away causing the rest of the sophomores to turn in our direction.

"Heyy, everybody, I am so not high. But would you like some hand soap? It's super soft and cleans you right away!" I say.

Then they all start whispering to each other, not really sure what that means but I'm going to get out of here, I think as I sprint down the hallway and continue with my sales!

The next day . . .

Cato POV  
"Heyy Johanna." I smile as she skids to a halt infront of me.

"Whaddup BFG?" She smiles.

"This." I grin handing her a bag consisting of; a feather boa, a plastic tiara and a little kids makeup set.

"And what is this?" She asks.

"This, is all the supplies you need for my next dare!" I beam.

"Which is?" She asks.

"Oh, right, yeah, I dare you to dress up in this and do your makeup really bad and act like a little girl playing dress up!" I say.

"But I HATE dressing up!" She huffs.

"That's what you get for making me dress up like a fucking elf! And showing Clove the picture of her that I had in my locker, that was only there because . . . Well because but now she thinks I'm weird." I rant.

"Aww, has someone got the lovebug?" She pouts.

"Whatever, just go and do your dare." I say.

Johanna POV  
I look like an idiot, feather boa and a crown, really? I also did my make up bad like he said and I look like the bloody joker! I smeared red lipstick all round my lips and stripes blue eyeshadow all across my eyes.

I step out of the bathroom and crash into Gale, "Dude, you look like an idiot!" He smiles at me.

"I can't talk when I play dress up, I'm the princess I way too important for you!" I say in my best, high pitch, three year old voice.

"Okay then princess." He smiles as he walks off. My stomach starts to flutter as he walks away, could I . . .? No way! That's the three year old princess talking surely, one too many cups of tea at the tea party that's all.

I then encounter Marvel and he looks at me funny, "Are you a clown or a princess? Haha, you can be a clown princess haha I can call you princess clown!" He grins, impresses by his joke. That makes one of us!

"Don't push it beano," I growl in my normal voice but then remember to be a princess.

"I'm sorry I don't know where that came from, what a naughty princess, I have to go rule the kingdom now though, bye!" I say giggling like a child as I walk away.

A teeny freshman comes up to me then,"Why are you dressed like that, you look like an idiot." He laughs.

"Oh yeah well you look like an elf but I'm not saying anything about it." I growl.

"Yeah but you look really dumb." He says.

"Okay, you know what Shortstock? How bout you shut up!" I say showing past him.

My? Abuse from a freshman? What's next?

**Haha, hope you guys liked it. Like I said I'm knee deep in requests so don't be offended if yours isn't up right away!**

**Many thanks to you bootiful people:  
AutumnWillow - Ikr he's such an idiot!**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses - Thank yhuuuuuu!**

**Mattea - I'm glad you think so and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**The Other Katniss Everdeen - I have two words for YOU! You're. Welcome!**

**Clovelycato555 - aha I was hoping someone would pick up on that!**

**LoveMeOrHateMeImStillThere - it was a good idea right?**

**ICraveChocolate21 - imma deffo have that one up in a few chapters!**

**Amber - I'm assuming that would be a lot then?**

**Rosalie - Omg yeahh! And thank you for reminding me about this on my other story I really needed to update!**

**SilentHeartClato - here's some Johale for ya! I don't really mind about that ship sooo . . .**

**Loopid - I love it! It will be up in a few chapters!**

**Guest - No thank YOU for suggesting it, it was so funny!**

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX - thankyou!**

**Guest - Glad you find it so amusing :P**


End file.
